


Chance Meeting

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Dean's a sweetie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Loss, NSFW, Playing Twister, Sad, body imagine problems, lonely, overweight reader, safe sex, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Dean finds the Reader on the beach crying so he tries to make her feel better. She tells him it's her birthday so he decides to show her how beautiful she is. The Reader has body image problems so Dean shows her how sexy she is.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Dean has sex with the Reader as she has body imagine problems. 
> 
> It's my birthday today so I though I would write something to make me feel better about my birthday. This is what come out of my head. 
> 
> Warnings: explicit sex, explicit language, body imagine problems, low self esteem. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes my own.
> 
> Comments appreciated.

I was walking along the beach feeling kind of alone. I decided to sit down and watch the sun sparkled on the water. It looked incredible as I watched it. The waves crashed into the shore as my mind drifted with my mood.

I must have been sitting there for a while as a man came over and asked if I was alright. I looked up at him but couldn't make him out as his was standing in the glare of the sun. He noticed the tears slip down my face and asked, "Are you ok?"

"No," I replied.

He lifted me up off the ground and held me in his arms as he let me cry. He ran soothing hand down my back rubbing circles. I lean in more to him as he held me tighter.

I hiccup when I finished crying and he guided me back down to the sand.

He said, "I've been watching you for a while?"

I sniffed and said, "Why?"

"I was worried you hadn't moved in a long time so I thought I would come over and check. I'm glad I did now."

"I'm sorry for wetting your shirt."

He waved me off and said, "It will dry, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really?"

"It might help to have someone to listen to you?"

"I don't know you and you want to listen to me?"

"Yep if that's alright. Here my name's Dean, Dean Winchester," as he shook my hand.

"I'm Y/N Y/LN."

"So, you live around here Y/N?"

"Yeah about 10 minutes away up by the main road and you?"

"No, I'm only in town for a short time. Saw a pretty girl crying and thought I would give her a shoulder to cry on."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yep you gorgeous Baby."

"I don't think I'm pretty at all."

"Why, you are you know."

"I'm overweight and I don't feel pretty at all. No one would want me."

"Hey, I would to me you are beautiful."

"You're a hot guy you can have any slim beautiful girl why me?"

"Your right I can but I don't want them I want you. So, are you going to tell me what's happened to upset you?"

"It's my birthday and I just feel lonely and unwanted. My family all said, "Happy birthday but I don't know something's missing. I guess it's been like that my whole life and it got worse when my Mum passed away almost 5 years ago."

"I can understand that I lost my Mum when I was 4 and my Dad died a few years ago. I still have my brother but I can understand feeling lonely and unloved."

I looked into his eyes and saw the pain and sadness behind his emerald green eyes. He looks at me and tries to smile as it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm bringing you down now that was my intention."

"Hey, I asked and you haven't, how about we go celebrate your birthday pretty lady."

"I'm really not in the mood for celebrating."

He said, "Look at that ocean it's beautiful. How you could you not enjoy that."

I looked and he was right it was glorious to look at it was the best thing living by the ocean.

He said, "This is the first time I saw the ocean and wow it's amazing."

I looked at him and saw his awe and amazement and he smiled for the first time that day. He got up and pulled me up and led me away towards his beautiful shiny black Impala. I looked at it and he saw my eyes lit up.

I said, "It's an Impala, right?"

"Yep, you know cars?"

"My Dad and I use to play this game whenever we travelled and he would get me to tell him the car make. It was interesting and as I got older I could name most cars."

"Wow that's incredible. See you are amazing most people wouldn't know my Baby was an Impala."

"Your Baby?"

"Yeah that's what I call her. She my Baby."

"I like it," as he opened the door and I said, "Hey Baby" as he got it. He smiled the most brilliant smile at me.

"So where too?"

" I don't know, anywhere?"

"Ok," so he drove us back to where he was staying and he got out and opened the door.

He looked at me and said, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Where are we?"

"It’s my hotel room. I want to show you how desirable you are to me. That's if you want to. Let me give you a good memory?"

"Ok, Dean but I'm not sure?"

"It's ok, I will take it slow."

We walked in and he kicked his shoes off and told me I could too. It was nice to be out of my shoes I hate them. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a game. I looked and he smiled.

"You want to play twister?"

"Yeah, it's very sexy game."

I laughed then as I thought he wanted to have sex with me.

He set up the mat and I got first spin as I landed on red left foot, then he spun and got blue right hand and we continued until we were twisted around each other and I had to spin as I moved and I fell on top of him. He moved some hair from my face as he rubbed my cheek gently as he licked his lips as he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was hot but soft as he worked his tongue out and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened as our tongues touched it was the most incredible thing I have ever felt.

Then he moved to deepen the kiss as he rolls us so I'm lying on the mat and his hand is still rubbing my cheek. He pulled away as we both were breathless.

"Wow, Dean that was amazing. I've never been kissed like that before."

He smiled and said, "That's not all I can do with my mouth."

I blushed as he kisses me lightly again. He moves to get up and pulls me up too not breaking the kiss. It was like the angels sent him to me to make my feel better about myself.

He moved his hand to my thigh as he moved my skirt up and his hands traced the inside of my thigh. I moaned into the kiss as I could feel my temperature rising. He moved his hand inside my panties as I whimpered with pleasure. He ran his finger along my clit before putting it inside my very wet pussy.

He was groaning as I was attacking his neck and leaving little bites along his pulse point. I could feel his erection in his jeans as he worked on my pleasure.

"Dean, can't stand," he could feel my legs were giving way with pleasure. So, he lifted me and carried me to one of the two beds in the room. He laid me down gently as he looked me in the eyes. He smiled and started to remove my skirt as he pulled the zipper down. He threw it on the floor as I was naked from the waist down except for my panties.

He groaned when he saw me as he was lost in his lust. He dipped his head as he pulled my panties off with his teeth and threw them with my skirt. He then opened my legs and licked up my pussy I almost bucked off the bed if he hadn't been holding me down.

He inserted his finger and tongue as he moved them inside me. He finger was going at a fast pace while his tongue lazily licked and sucked my pussy.

"Dean, please need more," all breathless for the panting as my fingers gripped his hair.

He moved to put another finger inside me as he arched them just a little.

He said, "You taste nice Baby."

As he worked his fingers faster inside me as I felt the heat building and the coil was ready to snap.

"Dean I'm going to cum" I said, panting as I tightened around his fingers and tongue and I squirted for the very first time. As I screamed his name. I could hear Dean licking and sucking still as I came down from my intense orgasm.

He looked at me and said, "Was that your first orgasm Baby?"

I looked and nodded and said, "I've never done that before."

He said, "Not every woman does it's depends on the person giving it."

He came up to me and kissed me and I could taste myself on his lips. He pulled my top off over my head as he undid my bra and just looked at me. I was a little self-conscious as I went to cover myself as he pulled my hands out of the way.

He said, "You are fucking beautiful Y/N. You don't need to hide from me ok. To me you are the most gorgeous woman I've seen."

I blushed as he kissed me again and he moves away taking his clothes off slowly so I could look at his body. Wow his was gorgeous he was slim and his muscles rippled as he removed his shirt. He looked me in the eyes the whole time as he slowly undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down.

He stood and let me just look at him. He legs were bowed slightly but they were strong and his erection was standing tall and proud as he looked at me.

He said, "See what you do to me Baby" as he moved his hand to his cock.

He picked up his jeans and pulled out a couple of condoms and threw them on the bed next to me. I thinking this sexy gorgeous man wants to have sex with me.

He said, "I know what you are thinking why would I want to have sex with you right?"

I shook my head in confirmation as he climbs on the bed next to me and looks me in the eyes and said, "Y/N don't you know how fucking desirable you are, you are beautiful and your body is gorgeous. I don't care that you think your overweight I don't see that I see a beautiful woman in front of me and I would really love to have sex with her."

"Really Dean you think I'm desirable?"

"Let me show you? Let me give you an amazing birthday gift Baby?"

"Yes, Dean please."

As he starts to kiss me he bit my pulse point as I cried out in pleasure as he continues down my chest leaving little bit marks. He took one breast in his mouth as he licks and sucks the bud to hardest. Then he slowly licks the other breast until that was hard and throbbing. He moves down my body and nips my stomach as I arched up. He kisses my thigh and opens my legs as he works a finger inside me to get me ready for his cock.

"Dean please" I beg him.

He adds another and scissors them as his cock is not small by any means. He said, "Have to open you up first don't want to hurt you Baby" in a very hoarse voice.

"Dean need you inside me," I moaned in pleasure.

He added another as he worked me open and he looked at me as he lifted me off the bed and gave me the condom to roll on his erection. I ripped it open and rolled it on as he moved me so I was straddling his hips and he lowered me down on to it. I felt full and impaled as he stilled his movements so I would adjust to his size.

"Dean you’re so big I never felt so full before" I said in a husky voice.

"God Baby you’re so tight and fit me so well" as he growls.

"Dean need to move."

I pulled up and back down as Dean rolls his hips at the same time. I was leaving scratch marks down his back as my nails dug into his flesh as he moans. He lifts us and moves to the bed I am still impaled on his cock. He laid me down as he moves over me he looks me in the eyes as he pulls out and thrusts back in as he hits my sweet spot. He moves slowly at first when his hips were just moving gently he wanted this to last.

I moaned "Dean, need to cum."

He moved his hips faster as he was still looking me in the eyes as he bends down and kisses me passionately.

He hips were becoming sloppy as I could feel the build up again I closed my eyes and Dean said, "Look at me I want to see you cum Baby." I looked into his lust blown emerald green eyes.

"Dean I'm almost there."

"I know Baby I can feel you. Cum for my Baby."

As I screamed his name as I orgasmed for the second time and he was still moving inside me when I squeezed his cock and he had his orgasm screaming out my name as he empty himself into the condom. We were both heaving and sweat was pouring off our bodies. That's was the most amazing orgasm I have had it felt like I was floating. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the bin as he pulled the blankets over us. He pulled me into him as he kissed me again. We felt asleep soon after and I felt loved for the first time in a long time. I just wish he could stay with me. But I knew he would leave in the morning. We have tonight together at least and being with Dean has made my birthday amazing.

He woke up just before dawn as he kissed my neck and I could feel his hard cock on my back. He said, "Don't move I will do all the work Baby."

"Hmm, ok Dean."

He moved his hands to my pussy where he worked his finger inside me. "Wow your already wet Baby."

"Deannnnnn"

"It's ok Baby just a bit longer as he moved his other hand to his erection and started pumping it as he moved his finger inside me the same speed.

"Oh God Baby your so fucking hot" as he kisses my shoulder and I turn my head and he captures my mouth in a deep kiss.

He said, "You ready for me Baby, you want my cock inside you again."

"Dean please need you inside me now."

He reached for the other condom which was tangled in the sheets as he rips it open and rolls it on. He pulls my leg back as he enters me slowly from behind. It was sensual and gently as he slowly moves inside me. He rubs my breast and flicks his fingers over them. We were calm and almost peaceful having sex. It was slow and passionate he wasn't in any hurry to finish.

He said, "Baby I'm making love to you."

I turned my head and said, "Why I thought we were just having sex."

"I wanted you to know what it was like to have someone make love to you. Are you ok with this?"

I looked away as the tears fell from my eyes. He turned my head back and saw the tears he stilled his movements inside me and said, "I'm not hurting you am I Baby?"

I shook my head no and he said, "What is it?"

"No one's ever made love to me or even cared to before Dean."

"Oh, Baby you have so much to offer someone and they are idiots not to see it."

"I'm not what men are looking for Dean."

"Hey, I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah because you were watching me no one looks at me Dean."

"Can I tell you something Y/N?"

"What?"

"It's their loss and I know you will always be this incredible sexy desirable woman."

"Yeah but your leaving soon and then I will be all alone again."

"How about you come with me."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not."

"Dean what about your brother."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't live with me. You will be, it's just you and me, what do you say,"

I kissed him and said, "Yes Dean Yes."

He laughed as he kissed me passionately and moved inside me again he moved his hand to rub my clit as I was panting with want.

"Dean need to cum."

"Not yet Baby I'm not there yet."

He moved he hand slower on me as he pumped his hips faster and harder inside me and he moaned my name. He snapped his hips I could feel he was near. Dean rubbed me a little faster and pumped a little harder as he whispered in a sexy husky voice.

"Cum for me baby."

That was all it took I screamed his name and he growled with his release. Emptying himself into the condom. We both were floating as he held me to his chest as he cock went limp and he pulled out of me. I turned so I was facing him and he kissed me again.

I said, "Thank you Dean."

He smiles and said, "Happy Birthday Baby."

 


End file.
